Hello You Look Wonderful
by everythingbutlove
Summary: A sweet one shot about Craig and Tweek's morning ritual. Based on the song with the same name as the title. Creek fluff!


Hello You Look Wonderful

A Creek One-shot

Things in South Park could get very boring and monotonous in December. The freezing weather became even more freezing and snow was neither a celebratory event or very shocking. All the kids bundled up in scarves and snowsuits that they could barely move their limbs in and continued about their lives like normal. They didn't even bother organizing a snowball fight or building a snowman. They'd been through it all before, and a few too many times than they'd like to, too. Still, one poker-faced, blue-hatted teen cherished every single snowy morning.

Craig used to dread the daily trip to the ugly, brick building he was educated in. He'd drag his feet through the slushy ice and then rush to get there as soon as he could. There was no reason for him to enjoy the trip to school, so he found it best to just hurry all the way there. Of course that changed with the arrival of a certain twitchy blonde. Tweek Tweak moved into Craig's neighborhood at the beginning of his 10th grade year. Paranoid, and basically a mess, Tweek was immediately labeled a misfit and ignored by most of the population of South Park High School. He was bullied by a multitude of buff assholes including Craig himself.

Nobody really understood why Craig victimized the convulsing teen. After all, Craig was considered a misfit as well. Even he didn't know why bothering Tweek made him feel happy and respected, until Token pointed it out to him. He had the hots for the blonde, and he hadn't even realized it. Once Craig discovered how he felt about his victim every day got more awkward and tension-filled. He started to become more physical with Tweek, using his bullying as an excuse to touch the object of his affection. One day Tweek had had enough and pushed Craig away, both literally and figuratively. Not wanting to lose his bond with the blonde(hehe it rhymes) Craig confessed his feelings. And that's when both of their mornings became a beloved ritual.

Every morning when Craig woke up, he'd silently thank the stars and whatever God he believed in that week for Tweek and all the things that made his life what it had become. He'd brush his teeth, shower and grumble about it being too early when really inside he was excited for the rest of the morning to come. Craig would eat his breakfast and argue with his sister or mom and then run upstairs to get dressed. After all the daily routine was done, he'd leave his house and go to the bus stop for his favorite part of the morning. Tweek would always be at the bus stop waiting for him and twitching madly. Cradling a mug of coffee in his gloved hands, Craig thought Tweek could never look so wonderful. Then Craig would gather Tweek up in his arms, and kiss him on the face, loving the feeling of Tweek's cold cheeks warming up with a blush.

Then Craig would grab Tweek's hand and they'd talk about nothing and everything just waiting for the school bus to come. The couple would ride the bus sitting next to each other and sharing inside jokes, never noticing the jealous or caring stares they were getting. At school, Tweek would have a panic attack when Craig would try to leave him for first block. The twitchy blonde would start spouting nonsense about Craig leaving him forever and not loving him. He'd make the blue hatted boy tell him that he loves him and he'll never leave him. And Tweek would believe every word because spending every morning with him was the best way Craig could love Tweek.

A/N: Man for a while there I thought I was going to get stuck again and go into another case of writer's block. I've had this idea for a while now. The song I based this story and the title on was Hello You Look Wonderful by Secret Secret Dino Club. I thought it fit them perfectly. The lyrics seem like the perfect morning for the two of them. Yea it's not the best writing I've ever done but I really needed to get the idea out of my head. Soon I'll update Love Has No Title I swear! I have a busy week this week cuz I start cross country but that's no excuse! Till next time~ Lulu


End file.
